Jehova's getuigen
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis De Jehova's getuigen, ook wel gespeld als Jehovagetuigen of Jehovah's getuigen, zijn leden van een millennianistische stroming die zichzelf als christelijk beschouwt maar door vrijwel alle christelijke kerken niet als zodanig wordt erkend. Hun kerkgenootschap wordt aangeduid als Jehovah's Getuigen (met een h), maar heet in werkelijkheid Wachttoren- Bijbel en Tractaatgenootschap. Men treedt toe tot de gemeenschap door volledige onderdompeling (doop) op (bijna) volwassen leeftijd; de getuigen kennen geen kinderdoop. Jehova's getuigen geloven dat de Bijbel het onfeilbare Woord van God is. Zij beschouwen de 66 boeken van de protestantse canon als door God geïnspireerd en als absolute waarheid. Bij interpretatie ervan hanteren zij het principe: letterlijk waar mogelijk, symbolisch waar het niet anders kan. De getuigen geloven in een vrij letterlijke versie van het scheppingsverhaal in Genesis, met dat verschil dat de "dagen" van de schepping worden beschouwd als perioden van duizenden jaren. Op basis hiervan kunnen ze worden geclassificeerd als Oude-aardecreationisten. Ook de wonderen in de Bijbel worden beschouwd als historische feiten. Jehova's getuigen zijn een eindtijdbeweging, dat wil zeggen: zij geloven dat de mensheid zich in de "eindtijd" bevindt, de laatste fase voor het ingrijpen door God met als doel de aarde te zuiveren van alle goddeloosheid. Ze geloven dat Jezus' koninkrijksmacht in 1914 is gestart en dat het eind van 'het samenstel van dingen' (in andere vertalingen 'de wereld') nabij is. Hier doelen zij op de huidige systemen waaronder mensen leven en die dus de maatschappij ordenen. De beweging werd eind 19e eeuw in de Verenigde Staten als de Bijbelonderzoekers gestart door Charles Taze Russell. Georganiseerd via het Wachttorengenootschap (de wettelijke corporatie van de Getuigen) zijn er wereldwijd zo'n 7,1 miljoen Getuigen in 236 landen, waarvan ongeveer 25.000 in België en 31.000 in Nederland. Belangrijkste kenmerk van hun activiteiten is de prediking van huis tot huis, waarbij de leden van de beweging hun boodschap zoals weergegeven in de publicaties van het Wachttorengenootschap trachten te verspreiden. Geschiedenis Ontstaan en wereldwijde ontwikkelingen thumb|150px|Charles Taze Russell In 1870 begon Charles Taze Russell (1852 - 1916) in Pittsburgh (VS) geregeld met enkele van zijn kennissen, waaronder William Henry Conley, de bijbel te bestuderen. Russells ideeën werden sterk beïnvloed door de gedachten van William Miller. Met name het aspect van het berekenen van jaartallen - dat zeker in het begin van de groepering kenmerkend was en nog altijd een rol speelt - werd overgenomen van Miller's beweging en de afsplitsingen ervan. Russell kwam hiermee in aanraking via Nelson H. Barbour, van wie hij ook zijn ideeën rondom de jaren 1874 en 1914 overnam. 1914 speelt nog altijd een belangrijke rol in het leerstellige raamwerk van Jehova's getuigen, hoewel zij de betekenis van het jaar hebben gewijzigd. In 1879 werd een aanvang gemaakt met de uitgave van het blad dat nu bekendstaat als de Wachttoren. Geleidelijk ontstonden er ook op andere plaatsen ecclesias: bijbelstudiegroepen die zich op Russell's ideeën baseerden, die met elkaar in contact stonden via het tijdschrift. Leden van deze groepjes kwamen bekend te staan als Ernstige Bijbelonderzoekers. Een andere belangrijke bron voor studie was de serie "Schriftstudies" die Russell schreef. In 1881 werd Zions Watch Tower Tract Society opgericht als een wettelijke religieuze corporatie zonder winstoogmerk (nu de Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society, in het Nederlands Wachttoren-, Bijbel- en Traktaatgenootschap). Dit genootschap verzorgt nog altijd de organisatie van de activiteiten van Jehova's getuigen en de uitgave van alle bijbelse lectuur. left|thumb|Joseph Franklin Rutherford Toen Russell in 1916 overleed, keerde een groot deel van zijn aanhang terug naar gevestigde denominaties. Zij waren niet alleen teleurgesteld over het overlijden van Russell, maar ook over het uitblijven van de vervulling van de verwachtingen rond 1914. Bovendien brandde een hevige strijd los over Russell's opvolging. Uiteindelijk wist Joseph Franklin Rutherford (1869 - 1942) de post van President van het Wachttorengenootschap te bemachtigen. Dit leidde tot een ernstige scheuring, en dit zou niet de laatste zijn gedurende het presidentschap van Rutherford. De afgesplitste groeperingen kwamen bekend te staan onder de verzamelnaam Vrije Bijbelonderzoekers. Rutherford compromitteerde zichzelf aanzienlijk met gewaagde voorspellingen over 1925 met het thema: "Miljoenen thans levende mensen zullen nimmer sterven." Toen de voorspellingen niet uitkwamen decimeerde de aanhang Penton, Apocalypse delayed, blz. 57-61 (University of Toronto Press, ISBN 0802079733). Een herziening van vrijwel alle leerstellingen die de "Ernstige Bijbelonderzoekers" hadden geërfd van Russell en van de niet uitgekomen profetieën volgde door publicatie in 1917 van het omstreden boek 'The finished Mystery'. Tenslotte hernoemde Rutherford de groepering in 1931 van "Ernstige Bijbelonderzoekers" tot Jehova's getuigen gebaseerd op Jesaja 43:10,12. De stijl van Rutherford verschilde aanzienlijk van die van Russell. Russell was een zachtmoedige, vriendelijke man die geloofde in autonome ecclesias. Rutherford was een dominante, barse leider die absolute gehoorzaamheid eiste. Onder zijn presidentschap werden Jehova's getuigen gevormd tot een centraal bestuurde, weinig tolerante groepering die (harde) actie voorstond! Rutherford introduceerde de deur-aan-deur prediking (het van-huis-tot-huis-werk), schafte democratie in het bestuur van zowel gemeenten als het Wachttorengenootschap in zijn geheel af en leidde de gemeenschap met vaste (zo u wilt: ijzeren) hand door de roerige jaren van 1916 tot 1942. Toen Rutherford op 8 januari 1942 overleed, droeg hij zijn autoriteit over op zijn secretaris Nathan Homer Knorr (1905 - 1977). Knorr was een praktisch, zelfs zakelijk ingestelde man en zou aan het roer staan van een expansieve organisatie. Onder zijn leiding werd afscheid genomen van het vitriool in de publicaties, kenmerkend voor de stijl van Rutherford. Knorr vormde het Wachttorengenootschap om tot een productiegigant van op de bijbel gebaseerde publicaties. Knorr besteedde zelf weinig tijd aan de theologische kant van de organisatie; dit liet hij over aan zijn vicepresident, de officieuze exegeet van de Getuigen: Frederick W. Franz. Hij zag zichzelf veeleer als "manager" en nam daarmee (zij het officieus) afscheid van de doctrinair dominante rol van de President van het Wachttorengenootschap, die Russell en Rutherford hadden ingenomen. Wel ondernam hij enorme wereldreizen waarop hij de bijkantoren bezocht (inspecteerde) en de Getuigen toesprak op grote congressen. Het ontbrak Knorr aan het charisma van Russell en Rutherford en hij wordt herinnerd als een technocraat. Vanuit zijn visie op management is het bijna neurotisch vastleggen van zaken in cijfers ontstaan. Hoewel vóór Knorr ook wel zaken werden bijgehouden, is onder zijn bestuur het bijhouden van registers, statistieken en rapportages tot "heilig" verheven. Zowel op individueel niveau (velddienstrapport) als lokaal (gemeentebericht), regionaal (kringbericht) tot zelfs landelijk niveau (landsbericht) wordt vrijwel elke activiteit van Getuigen vastgelegd in cijfers. Zijn zakelijke inslag was succesvol. Toen Knorr in 1942 President van het Wachttorengenootschap werd, waren er ruim 115.000 Getuigen wereldwijd. Toen hij in 1977 stierf waren dit er bijna 2,25 miljoen. Knorr draaide het afschaffen van onschuldige vormen van democratie weer terug (zowel het stemmen binnen lichamen van ouderlingen (het plaatselijk bestuur van gemeenten van Getuigen) als binnen het Besturend Lichaam (het wereldwijde topbestuur van de Getuigen)) en ook de formele rol van de President werd onder zijn bestuur teruggedraaid van absoluut wetgevend inzake theologische kwesties tot bestuurder van de wettelijke corporatie(s) ter ondersteuning van "het goede nieuws". Na de dood van Knorr in 1977 werd Frederick William Franz (1893 - 1992) gekozen tot nieuwe President. Franz was al jaren de officieuze theoloog van het Wachttorengenootschap. Hoewel Franz slechts één jaar Grieks had gehad op zijn priesteropleiding en geen enkele formele opleiding in Hebreeuws heeft genoten, staat hij onder Getuigen bekend als een onovertroffen bijbeldeskundige. De eerste uitdaging die Franz wachtte, was omgaan met de teleurstelling veroorzaakt door de verwachtingen rond de - overigens door hemzelf gepostuleerde - uitspraken over 1975 (de Getuigen verwachtten Armageddon in dat jaar). In de jaren 1970 - 1975 was de expansie van de Getuigen ongekend, tot soms wel 10 tot 12% per jaar. Maar toen de komst van Armageddon niet in 1975 plaatsvond, liepen de cijfers zorgwekkend snel terug. Een adequaat antwoord bleef uit, het "excuus" in De Wachttoren van 15 juni 1980 voldeed voor velen niet, maar de cijfers stabiliseerden. De periode Franz kent geen spectaculaire ontwikkelingen als in de beginperiode. Het is veeleer een periode waarin de organisatie enigszins tot rust kwam, wellicht te danken aan de leeftijd van haar President. Sinds 1975 zijn er geen nieuwe jaartallen voor Armageddon meer gepubliceerd. Na de dood van Franz in 1992 zijn er twee presidenten geweest: Milton Henschel en Don Adams. Deze laatste is de huidige president. Sinds Franz heeft de rol van President van het Wachttorengenootschap enorm aan status ingeboet. In feite zullen veel Getuigen niet direct kunnen vertellen wie de huidige President is. Dit kenmerkt de fase waarin de organisatie zich momenteel bevindt; het is zoals Getuigen-expert Singelenberg in zijn recensie van Crisis of conscience van Raymond Franz zegt: "Het relaas is tevens een schoolvoorbeeld van de wetmatigheid dat in religieuze groeperingen het charisma van de stichters na verloop van tijd plaats moet maken voor de bureaucratie van de opvolgers." Jehova's getuigen in Nederland Hoewel Russell Nederland in 1891 had bezocht tijdens een rondreis door Europa, duurde het nog twintig jaar voordat de eerste handvol volgelingen zijn geschriften regelmatig gezamenlijk besprak. Tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog waren er twee kleine groepjes 'Bijbelonderzoekers' in Nederland, namelijk in Rotterdam en Amsterdam. In 1918 deden zij een poging drie nummers van De Wachttoren uit te geven, maar hiervoor bleek onvoldoende animo. In 1920 maakte Rutherford ook een rondreis door Europa en hij vroeg de in Zwitserland wonende Nederlander Adriaan Block naar zijn geboorteland terug te keren om leiding te geven aan de organisatie. Dit gebeurde en in 1922 werd het eerste bijkantoor in Nederland gevestigd in Amsterdam. In 1923 bezocht Rutherford Nederland opnieuw en gaf zijn controversiële lezing "Miljoenen thans levende mensen zullen nimmer sterven" in de Diamantbeurs. De lezing werd tevens via de radio uitgezonden. De wereldwijde deceptie inzake de voorspellingen rond 1925 eiste ook in Nederland haar tol en de aanhang viel grotendeels uiteen, maar een loyale kern bleef bestaan. In 1927 werd Arnold Werner aangesteld als landsopziener. Uit onvrede hierover verliet Adriaan Block de organisatie en met hem een groep Getuigen. Vanaf dat jaar kwamen ook verschillende volle-tijds evangelisten uit omringende landen de Nederlandse gelederen versterken. Maar de groep groeide langzaam; in 1929 waren er ongeveer zeventig aanwezigen op een landelijk congres. Tijdens een bezoek van Rutherford in 1933 waren dit er 165. Begin 1940 werd Arthur Winkler aangesteld als landsopziener. Toen hij gearresteerd werd, nam Willem Reijntjes zijn taak over. Later kwam Reijntjes bekend te staan als "IJzeren Reijntjes" vanwege zijn toespraken die veel van de stijl van Rutherford weerspiegelden. Na een conflict met Knorr verliet Reijntjes de organisatie. In de Tweede Wereldoorlog was het werk van de Getuigen verboden en werd het Wachttorengenootschap ontmanteld. Vele Getuigen werden naar concentratiekampen gedeporteerd. In totaal werden 426 personen gearresteerd en gevangengezet; hiervan overleden er 117 als direct gevolg. Ondanks dat groeide de beweging zelfs tijdens de oorlog. In de zomer van 1940 waren er ongeveer 500 Getuigen, in augustus 1945 waren dit er 3.125. Tegen het einde van 1945 bezochten Knorr en Henschel Nederland. Zij deden de aanzet de organisatie van het werk van de Getuigen weer op te pakken en zij startten met het houden van grote vergaderingen. In die periode werd het bijkantoor tweemaal verplaatst, maar uiteindelijk keerde het weer terug naar Amsterdam. Knorr onthief Winkler van zijn functie als landsdienaar met het oog op de zware fysieke belasting die dit op Winkler zou leggen; aangezien Winkler zwaar gemarteld was in de oorlog, zou dit mogelijk teveel van hem vergen. Na twee interim-opzieners werd in 1950 uiteindelijk Paul Kushnir als landsopziener aangesteld. Kushnir heeft deze post 15 jaar bekleed totdat Robert Engelkamp deze functie van hem overnam en deze tot 1976 bleef behartigen. In 1976 werd de functie (wereldwijd) in zijn geheel opgeheven en vervangen door een bijkantoorcomité van 4 tot 6 mannen met één coördinator. Net als gesignaleerd in de "algemene geschiedenis" hierboven, zijn ook in Nederland charismatische persoonlijkheden vervangen door meer anonieme bureaucraten, zoals Jan Crans, Ruben van den Heuvel en anderen. Sinds 1983 is het Nederlandse bijkantoor gevestigd in Emmen. Jehova's getuigen in België Charles Taze Russell bracht een bezoek aan België in 1891, zonder noemenswaardig effect. In 1901 zag Jean-Baptiste Tilmant Sr. uit Jumet-Gohissart, een kolenmijnstadje aan de rand van Charleroi, een advertentie in de krant staan van de serie Millennial Dawn. Hij bestelde de serie en begon vanaf 1902 geregeld bijbelstudies te houden aan de hand van de geschriften van Russell. De oprichting van de eerste gemeente van Bijbelonderzoekers in Jumet-Gohissart in 1902 was een daaruit voortvloeiend feit. Tilmant zocht schriftelijk contact met de Europese vertegenwoordiger van het Wachttorengenootschap in Zwitserland: Adolphe Weber. Weber bezocht in respons daarop België op zijn zendingsreizen. In 1903 verschenen de eerste twee uitgaven van Zion's Watch Tower in het Frans en werden uitgereikt aan degenen die op zondag de kerk verlieten. De aandacht was vooral gericht op het Franssprekende deel van België en resulteerde in het oprichten van een gemeente in Denain in 1906. In 1912 waren er zeven gemeenten: Haine St. Paul, Flémalle-Haute, Engis, Amay, Ampsin, Luik en Jumet-Gohissart. De groepering groeide ook in het meest noordelijke deel van Frankrijk sterk en in 1913 bezochten meer dan 1000 personen een lezing van Joseph Franklin Rutherford toen hij Denain bezocht. Op 31 augustus 1913 bezochten 70 Belgische aanhangers een congres in Parijs waar ook Russell aanwezig was. Toen verwachtingen rond 1914 niet verwezenlijkt werden, ontstond een schisma binnen de beweging. Onder de aanhangers circuleerden verschillende pamfletten die ideeën propageerden die afweken van de officiële opvattingen in de publicaties van het Wachttorengenootschap. Het resultaat was desastreus: in 1918 waren er slechts 5 aanhangers over. In 1920 was het aantal aanwezigen bij de Gedachtenisviering echter alweer gestegen tot 54. Tot 1929 werd het opzicht over het werk van de Getuigen gevoerd vanuit Zwitserland. In 1929 werd er een bijkantoor geopend in Brussel en werd de heer Van Eijck aangesteld als bijkantooropziener, maar nog wel onder supervisie van de opziener van Zwitserland, Martin Harbeck. Op dat moment waren er 28 verkondigers, ofwel (actieve) leden. Op 7 mei 1932 werd de '' Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society'' met wettelijke statuten geregistreerd in het Belgisch Staatsblad. In Ieper werd in 1936 een congres gehouden waarbij 50 Belgische aanhangers aanwezig waren en vanaf dat moment werden aangevuld door 55 aanhangers uit Frankrijk. Harbeck en Gertz uit Zwitserland behoorden tot de sprekers. Toen de oorlog in 1940 uitbrak was er een hoogtepunt van 309 verkondigers. In die tijd had Arthur Winkler de leiding over het werk in Nederland en hij wees Fritz Hartstang, die veel ervaring had in het ondergrondse werk, aan om in juli 1941 naar België te gaan en de verantwoordelijkheid op zich te nemen om het werk te reorganiseren. Aan het einde van de oorlog (in augustus 1945) waren er 747 verkondigers. In december 1945 bracht de president van het Genootschap, Nathan Homer Knorr, in gezelschap van Milton G. Henschel, een bezoek aan Brussel om te zien wat er gedaan kon worden om het werk van het Genootschap te reorganiseren. Zij stelden een nieuwe vertegenwoordiger van het Genootschap aan als bijkantooropziener, die op 15 januari 1946 arriveerde: Calvin Holmes. Aangezien er behoorlijke tweedracht was onder de leden, was de eerste taak van Holmes een zuivering te laten plaatsvinden. Vooral in Brussel en Ieper was er aanzienlijke onrust en tweedracht. "Holmes bezocht ieder weekend een gemeente, en bracht op die manier een nauwer contact met het Genootschap tot stand." Omdat het kantoor van het Genootschap te klein werd, werd een grotere locatie ingericht in Schaarbeek, een voorstad van Brussel. In juni 1947 brachten de Frederick William Franz en Grant Suiter een bezoek aan België. Bij deze gelegenheid werden er twee congressen tegelijk gehouden, het ene in de Nederlandse taal en het andere in het Frans. De bezoekers van het hoofdkantoor van het Genootschap hielpen het werk op het bijkantoor efficiënter te organiseren en "versterkten de theocratische structuur" van de organisatie. Op 6 juni 1950 verbood de minister van Verkeerswezen de verzending van de publicaties van het Genootschap via de Belgische spoorwegen en posterijen. Het Genootschap leverde vervolgens de tijdschriften en de lectuur per vrachtwagen aan alle gemeenten. Vervolgens bezorgden de verkondigers de tijdschriften bij de abonnees. Nadat tijdens de tussenliggende 31 jaar herhaaldelijk verzoekschriften waren ingediend, hief de Belgische regering op 30 oktober 1981 het verbod op het verzenden van de lectuur van het Genootschap op. Op 11 april 1953 kreeg Calvin Holmes, de bijkantooropziener, bericht dat hij het land moest verlaten en werd G. van der Bijl in zijn plaats als bijkantooropziener aangesteld. Op zijn beurt werd hij opgevolgd door Marcel Gillet. In februari 1968 was een nieuw bijkantoor van het Genootschap ingewijd in de Brusselse voorstad Kraainem. Religieuze ideeën Jehova God Jehova's getuigen geloven in een almachtige God. De term 'God' beschouwen zij echter als een titel, dus heeft God ook een naam: Jehovah (wat dus afwijkt van de Nederlandse spellingsregels, die Jehova voorschrijven). Het gebruik van deze naam benadrukt voor Jehova's getuigen de uniekheid van de God van de Bijbel. Jehovah is de naam die ontstaan is door klinkers toe te voegen aan het Hebreeuwse tetragrammaton JHWH. Hoewel de Getuigen zich ervan bewust zijn dat de exacte uitspraak van de naam verloren is gegaan, plaatsen zij deze naam in de door henzelf uitgegeven Nieuwe-Wereldvertaling bijna 7000 keer op plaatsen waar het tetragrammaton staat in het Oude Testament en zelfs op de plaatsen waar het Griekse woord 'Kyrios' (Heer) staat in het Nieuwe Testament. De Getuigen hechten sterk aan het gebruik van de naam. De alternatieve uitspraak 'Jahwe' wordt (vrijwel) niet gebruikt door de Getuigen. Jezus Christus De Getuigen geloven dat Jehova de schepping van het universum heeft verricht, waarbij hij eerst Jezus (in zijn voormenselijke gedaante) schiep en de rest van de schepping liet verlopen door bemiddeling van Jezus. Jezus Christus is Gods zoon, maar maakt geen deel uit van een Drie-eenheid. Hij is het hoogste schepsel en wordt beschouwd als dezelfde persoon als de aartsengel Michaël. "Hij is de op één na hoogste persoon in het universum." Ze geloven "dat hij een voormenselijk bestaan heeft gehad en dat zijn leven vanuit de hemel werd overgebracht naar de schoot van een maagd, Maria". "Deze Zoon is door Jehova naar de aarde gezonden om zijn leven als losprijs voor de mensheid te geven en aldus de weg tot eeuwig leven te openen voor diegenen van Adams nageslacht die geloof zouden oefenen. Deze zelfde Zoon, die weer tot hemelse heerlijkheid is verhoogd, regeert thans als Koning," "met de autoriteit die God hem sinds 1914 gegeven heeft", "om alle goddelozen te vernietigen en zijn Vaders oorspronkelijke voornemen met betrekking tot de aarde te verwezenlijken." Combinatie van passages Redeneren, blz. 216 en 225. De Getuigen geloven dat de antichrist er al is en uit meer dan 1 persoon bestaat 1 Johannes 4:3; 2:18. Bijbel Jehova's getuigen geloven dat de Bijbel het onfeilbare Woord van God is. God heeft de boodschap aan mensen gegeven zoals een zakenman een secretaresse dicteert''Eeuwig leven'', blz. 49. Het principe dat bij interpretatie wordt gehanteerd is: letterlijk waar mogelijk, symbolisch waar het niet anders kan. De verhalen worden opgevat als werkelijke en accurate geschiedenis, inclusief het scheppingsverhaal en de wonderen. "De historiciteit ervan in twijfel trekken, betekent alle wonderen uit de bijbel in twijfel trekken, met inbegrip van de opstanding van Jezus Christus zelf. En de opstanding van Jezus loochenen, betekent het christelijke geloof in zijn totaliteit loochenen"De Wachttoren van 1 mei 1990. De Getuigen beschouwen de historisch-kritische methode (die zij consequent "hogere (bijbel)kritiek" noemen) derhalve als grote vijand. Omdat de reeds bestaande Bijbelvertalingen "werden vervaardigd door geestelijken en zendelingen van religieuze sekten van de christenheid, en hun vertalingen in mindere of meerdere mate werden beïnvloed door de heidense filosofieën en onschriftuurlijke overleveringen die hun religieuze stelsels van het verleden hadden geërfd, alsook door de neiging tot hogere kritiek", hebben zij een eigen vertaling vervaardigd: de Nieuwe-Wereldvertaling Jehovah's getuigen - Verkondigers wereldwijd, blz. 608. De Nieuwe-Wereldvertaling is vertaald vanuit de grondtekst van Rudolf Kittel (Oude Testament) en Westcott en Hort (Nieuwe Testament), waarbij de oorspronkelijke tekst eerst naar het Engels is vertaald en daarna uit het Engels naar het Nederlands. Heilsgeschiedenis Een centraal thema in de leer van Jehova's getuigen is de strijdvraag. Deze strijdvraag betreft het recht van Jehova God op aanbidding. In een combinatie van het verslag van de zondeval en Job, beweren de Getuigen dat Satan de Duivel (een gevallen engel) dit recht betwistte. Had Jehova God echt het beste met de mensen voor? Zijn mensen beter af als zij God gehoorzamen of als zij zelf bepalen wat goed en kwaad is? Satan claimde tevens dat niemand van de mensen (maar ook niet van de geestelijke schepselen) Jehova God aanbidding gaf zonder enig eigenbelang. Hoewel het oorspronkelijke voornemen van Jehova God was dat alle mensen op een paradijselijke aarde zouden wonen, verloren Adam en Eva dit paradijs toen zij de kant van Satan kozen en werden zij onvolmaakt; deze onvolmaaktheid hebben vervolgens alle mensen van hen geërfd. In plaats van hen onmiddellijk te doden, stond God Adam en Eva toe te proberen of zij er beter van werden zelf te bepalen wat goed en kwaad is. Tevens konden engelen en mensen tonen of zij God uit vrije wil zouden aanbidden. Om de schaal van het verlies van volmaaktheid door Adam weer in balans te krijgen, moest een volmaakte mens sterven. Dit offer werd gebracht door Jezus, de tweede Adam. Na zijn opstanding moest Jezus lange tijd "wachten aan Gods rechterhand", maar uiteindelijk werd hij in 1914 aangesteld als Koning van het in dat jaar in de hemel opgerichte Koninkrijk Gods. In 1914 begon Jezus zijn regeerperiode met een oorlogvoering tegen Satan, die hij toen uit de hemel wierp. Omdat Satan en zijn engelen, de demonen, uit de hemel geworpen werden, naar de aarde, werd vanaf 1914 hun invloed op aarde merkbaarder: de "tijd van het einde" begon (zie volgende lemma). Deze periode van grote ellende zal culmineren in "Armageddon", de beslissende oorlog die Jezus zal voeren tegen Satan en zijn aanhangers, zowel zichtbaar als onzichtbaar. Satan en zijn demonen zullen voor 1000 jaar worden geketend en alle personen die Jehova God niet gehoorzamen zullen worden vernietigd in die strijd, waardoor paradijselijke omstandigheden zullen terugkeren op aarde. Gedurende 1000 jaar (het Millennium) zal Jezus de doden opwekken en de mensheid terugvoeren tot volmaaktheid. Na die tijd worden Satan en zijn demonen nog éénmaal losgelaten op de mensheid: de ultieme test. Vervolgens zullen zij en hun menselijke aanhangers voor eeuwig vernietigd worden, draagt Jezus zijn Koninkrijk over aan Jehova God en begint een eeuwigdurende periode van geluk. 1914 Jehova's getuigen geloven dat in 1914 de "tijd van het einde" begon. Zij baseren dit op een interpretatie van het Bijbelboek Daniël hoofdstuk 4, waarin over "zeven tijden" wordt gesproken. Deze "zeven tijden" worden (naar analogie van Openbaring 12:6 en 14) als zeven jaar opgevat van elk 360 dagen ofwel in totaal 2520 dagen. Deze 2520 dagen worden vervolgens omgezet in 2520 jaar op basis van een soortgelijke omzetting in Numeri 14:34 en Ezechiël 4:6 (deze interpretatiemethode werd door Russell overgenomen van William Miller). Vervolgens hanteren Jehova's getuigen 607 v.Chr. als jaar waarin Jeruzalem werd verwoest door koning Nebukadnezar van Babylon. Zij geloven dat de "zeven tijden" uit Daniël 4 in dat jaar begonnen en (2520 jaar later) eindigden in 1914. "In dat jaar begon er met de Eerste Wereldoorlog een tot op onze tijd voortdurende periode van verschrikkelijke moeilijkheden. Dit betekent dat Jezus Christus in 1914 als Koning van Gods hemelse regering begon te regeren"Eeuwig leven, pag. 141. Jarenlang leerden Jehova's getuigen op basis van Mattheüs 24:34 dat - gerekend vanaf 1914 - "Armageddon" zou uitbreken binnen één mensengeslacht. De toepassing van dit mensengeslacht is met het verstrijken van de tijd sinds 1914 een aantal keren opnieuw geïnterpreteerd. Toen de maximale "rek" in de interpretatie ervan (namelijk dat ook degenen die waren geboren in 1914 behoorden tot "het geslacht") begon te naderen, werd een alternatieve interpretatie geïntroduceerd in De WachttorenDe Wachttoren 15 augustus 1984, blz. 5 ('het geslacht dat niet zal voorbijgaan'). Hierbij werd uitgelegd: "Maar in werkelijkheid heeft een geslacht meer te maken met mensen en gebeurtenissen dan met een vastgesteld aantal jaren." Maar ruim 10 jaar later, toen "Armageddon" nog altijd niet was uitgebroken, werd in De Wachttoren definitief korte metten gemaakt met de gedachte dat men eenvoudig 70 à 80 jaar kon optellen bij het jaar 1914''De Wachttoren'' van 1 november 1995 (pag. 10-21, 31). De meest recente herinterpretatie''De Wachttoren'' van 15 februari 2008 (pag. 23,24) stelt dat deze passage betekent dat er nog "gezalfde" Jehova's getuigen op aarde zullen zijn als de "grote verdrukking" uitbreekt. Ziel, opstanding en dood Jehova's getuigen geloven niet dat de mens een onsterfelijke ziel heeft die voortleeft na de dood. Uit het gebruik van de oorspronkelijke termen voor ziel in het Hebreeuws en Grieks maken Jehova's getuigen op "dat de ziel een persoon of een dier is of het leven dat een persoon of dier bezit". Zij beschouwen de opvatting als zou de ziel iets onstoffelijks zijn als onbijbels''Redeneren'', blz. 430. Volgens de Getuigen houdt een persoon op te bestaan bij de dood, totdat een (eventuele) wederopstanding de persoon weer tot leven brengt. Hierin onderscheiden zij twee soorten: * een hemelse opstanding voor 144.000 gezalfde christenen en * een aardse opstanding voor de rest van de gestorven mensheid. Ze geloven dat de hemelse opstanding heeft plaatsgevonden sinds 1918''Openbaring - climax'', blz. 103 en de aardse opstanding nog in de toekomst ligt, namelijk wanneer Jezus het Paradijs op aarde herstelt. Jehova's getuigen geloven niet in een hel in de gedachte van hitte of pijniging. Wanneer de Bijbel de term 'Hades' of 'Sjeool' gebruikt, geloven Jehova's getuigen dat de overledenen vanuit deze figuurlijke plaats een opstanding krijgen. Van een ander deel van de mensheid geloven Jehova's getuigen dat zij geen opstanding krijgt, waarbij aan verstokte kwaaddoeners moet worden gedacht zoals Judas Iskariot. Deze bevinden zich in 'Gehenna' vanuit waar geen opstanding mogelijk is. Getuigeniswerk "Het meest opvallende kenmerk van de Jehova's getuigen is hun prediking. Deze evangelisatiearbeid dient door iedere Jehova's Getuige te worden verricht en vormt het meest essentiële onderdeel van hun godsdienstige identiteit. Het is een religieuze plicht, hen door zowel Jezus Christus als door Paulus opgelegd (Matth. 24:14, 2 Tim. 4:2). Wie niet predikt, is geen Jehova's Getuige, aldus de logische consequentie van de eerder genoemde definitie die ze van zichzelf geven. Een niet-evangeliserende gelovige vormt 'geen deel van de organisatie' en 'heeft Christus niet lief', waarmee wordt aangetoond dat eventuele overige indicaties van religieuze toewijding voor een belangrijk gedeelte ondergeschikt zijn aan de predikingsactiviteit (w:1/8/68). Het verkondigen van het 'Goede Nieuws' vindt hoofdzakelijk plaats via huis-aan-huis prediking, de zogenaamde velddienst."Singelenberg, Religieuze Bewegingen in Nederland, nr 32, 1996 Tijdens de huis-aan-huis prediking, bieden de Jehova's getuigen Bijbelstudie aan. Feestdagen en gebruiken De enige religieuze feestdag die Jehova's getuigen collectief vieren, is de herdenking van de dood van Jezus (de Gedachtenisviering); de dag waarop dit gevierd wordt, wordt vastgesteld aan de hand van de traditioneel Joodse kalender (14 Nisan)Zie: Quartodecimanen. Jehova's getuigen vieren de meeste christelijke en andere feestdagen niet, omdat deze van heidense oorsprong worden beschouwd. Zo vieren ze geen Kerstmis vanwege de relatie met de saturnaliën, het Paasfeest vanwege vruchtbaarheidssymbolen als hazen en eieren, Halloween vanwege het feit dat het feest oorspronkelijk was om boze geesten te verdrijven, etc.. Het verbod op de viering van verjaardagen stamt uit het jaar 1920. Destijds was de aangevoerde reden voor het verbod de nadruk op het individu; inmiddels is dit uitgebreid met verwijzingen naar de onthoofdingen die plaatsvonden op de verjaardagen die vermeld worden in de Bijbel. Ook vieren de Jehova's getuigen geen verjaardagen, omdat ze het zien als verering van de jarige. Bloedtransfusies en vaccinaties Jehova's getuigen weigeren bloedtransfusie. Hierbij beroepen zij zich onder andere op de passage in Handelingen 15:28, 29: "Want het heeft de heilige geest en ons goedgedacht U geen verdere last toe te voegen dan deze noodzakelijke dingen: U te blijven onthouden van dingen die aan afgoden ten slachtoffer zijn gebracht en van bloed en van al wat verstikt is en van hoererij." (Gedoopte) Getuigen worden geacht steeds een document bij zich te hebben waarin ze verklaren geen bloedtransfusies bij hun behandeling te aanvaarden. Hierin beroepen zij zich onder andere op het recht van zelfbeschikking en het recht van de patiënt op het weigeren van een behandeling. Het Wachttorengenootschap schrijft voor dat transfusies van vol bloed en bepaalde bestanddelen van bloed (plasma, erytrocyten, leukocyten, trombocyten) niet acceptabel zijn (op straffe van uitsluiting). Op het accepteren van andere bestanddelen (zoals albumine) is geen sanctie van toepassing; er is een lijst van de bestanddelen die de Getuige mag accepteren zonder dat sancties volgen. Dit wordt vastgelegd in het document zoals hiervoor genoemd. De placenta wordt gehanteerd als norm om vast te stellen wat wel en wat niet acceptabel is: alles wat door de placenta gescheiden wordt gehouden, is niet acceptabel als het gaan om transfusies of gebruik in medicijnen. Alles wat door de placenta van de moeder naar het kind (en omgekeerd) kan gaan is wel acceptabel. Ten onrechte wordt soms gedacht dat de Getuigen altijd vaccinaties weigeren. Hoewel dit voorheen wel het geval was, is dit een inmiddels tientallen jaren geleden verlaten standpunt. Het accepteren van vaccinaties is een vrije keus, waarbij ieder lid wordt geacht te handelen naar zijn of haar eigen geweten. Echter, omdat bepaalde vaccinaties ook fracties van bloedbestandelen bevatten, weigeren sommige JG op grond hiervan heden ten dage nog steeds vaccinaties. Uiteindelijk wordt het aan de individuele getuigen overgelaten om zelf te bepalen welke medische behandelingsmethoden acceptabel zijn en welke niet (behalve bij bloedtransfusie). Neutraliteit Jehova's getuigen achten zichzelf slechts gebonden aan God, niet aan de burgerlijke autoriteiten. Ze zijn onderworpen en gehoorzamen de overheid zolang hun geboden niet in strijd zijn met de interpretatie van de Getuigen van Gods wetten. Ze weigeren dan ook de vlag te groeten, te stemmen en militaire dienst te nemen. Dit heeft hen regelmatig in conflict gebracht met autoriteiten. Door hun dienstweigering werden de Getuigen in Nederland bijvoorbeeld tot de jaren '70 in de gevangenis geplaatst. Uiteraard waren de conflicten met totalitaire regimes grimmiger van aard, inclusief veroordelingen tot concentratiekampen en executies in Nazi-Duitsland en communistische regimes. In april 1933 worden de Bibelforscher (zoals Jehova's getuigen op dat moment heetten in Duitsland) verboden door de nazi's. Jehova's getuigen behoren daarmee samen met de Joden tot de eerste vervolgden van de nazi's. Al snel worden de eerste Jehova's getuigen gevangenen genomen en overgebracht naar kampen. Daar krijgen ze een paarse driehoek, wat hen moet onderscheiden van andere gevangenen. In theorie mochten de Jehova's getuigen de kampen en gevangenissen verlaten, op voorwaarde dat ze afstand deden van hun geloof, waartoe ze een verklaring moeten tekenen. Relatief weinigen hebben dit gedaan. Zie ook deze pagina voor meer informatie. De kwestie van de vlaggegroet heeft in de Verenigde Staten geleid tot rechtszaken voor het Hooggerechtshof; deze zijn uiteindelijk gewonnen door de Getuigen, zodat zij (en anderen) vrijgesteld zijn van de vlaggegroet. Organisatiestructuur Bestuur Het wereldwijde bestuur van Jehova's getuigen zetelt in New York (VS) en wordt het Besturend lichaam genoemd. Het bestaat uit gemiddeld 10 tot 14 oudgediende mannen die worden geselecteerd via co-optatie. De Jehova's getuigen geloven dat Jehova God de leden van het Besturend lichaam kiest. Op dezelfde locatie als het Besturend lichaam bevindt zich (niet toevallig) het hoofdkantoor van het Wachttorengenootschap. Voorheen waren de leden van het Besturende lichaam ook de directieleden van het Wachttorengenootschap, maar dit is tegen het einde van de twintigste eeuw losgelaten. Bijkantoren Het Wachttorengenootschap heeft ruim 100 bijkantoren. Op het bijkantoor zetelt het landelijke bestuur, het zgn. bijkantoorcomité. Het bijkantoor voor Nederland staat in Emmen, voor België in Kraainem. Regionale en lokale regelingen Jehova's getuigen zijn allen toegewezen aan een gemeente, de lokale groep Getuigen. Deze bestaat doorsnee genomen uit 50 tot 125 verkondigers (Getuigen die van deur-tot-deur evangeliseren). Het bestuur van een gemeente is in handen van ouderlingen. Voor meer praktische zaken maakt men gebruik van dienaren in de bediening. Alleen mannelijke verkondigers kunnen officiële functies bekleden in de regelingen van het Wachttorengenootschap. Een gemeente komt tweemaal per week collectief samen. Tijdens deze vergaderingen worden daarvoor aangewezen publicaties van het Wachttorengenootschap besproken. De belangrijkste publicatie is De Wachttoren, waarmee de wekelijkse bestudering van een artikel daaruit de belangrijkste bijeenkomst betreft. Er worden bij de bijeenkomsten geen collectes gehouden; alle bijdragen zijn op vrijwillige basis. De plaats voor een bijeenkomst heet de Koninkrijkszaal. Een groep gemeenten vormt een kring die onder toezicht staat van een kringopziener, een regionaal inspecteur van het Wachttorengenootschap. Hij bezoekt tweemaal per jaar elke gemeente in het aan hem toegewezen gebied, waarbij hij de boekhouding en de algemene (geestelijke) status en activiteiten van de gemeente controleert. Tijdens zijn bezoeken aan een gemeente stelt hij (op basis van voorstellen van de plaatselijke ouderlingen) de ouderlingen en dienaren in de bediening aan. Op kringniveau komen de Getuigen tweemaal per jaar samen, tijdens de tweedaagse kringvergadering en een ééndaagse dagvergadering. Een groep kringen vormt een district dat onder toezicht staat van een districtsopziener. Deze laatste ziet toe op de werkzaamheden van de kringopzieners. Iedere week bezoekt de districtsopziener een volgende kring, samen met de daaraan toegewezen kringopziener. Dit is de week waarin die betreffende kring de kringvergadering heeft, die gedurende de laatste twee dagen van die week plaatsvindt. Op bovenregionaal niveau (meerdere kringen, maar niet noodzakelijkerwijs exact een district) vindt éénmaal per jaar een grote vergadering van Getuigen plaats: een meerdaags congres (deze duurt 3 dagen). Kritiek "Van vele kanten is het WTG aangevallen op een aantal omstreden doctrines en de consequenties van de organisatorische structuur op de individuele volgeling. Ook dit is verre van een unieke eigenschap in de totale reeks van kenmerken van talloze hiërarchisch geleide fundamentalistische religieuze bewegingen. De controverse wordt mede veroorzaakt door het feit dat het doctrinaire stelsel van de JG weinig stabiliteit kent. Wie kennis neemt van het ideeëngoed van stichter Russell ten tijde van de eeuwwisseling, zal maar weinig herkennen van de huidige leerstellingen". Singelenberg, Religieuze Bewegingen in Nederland, nr 32, 1996 Sociaal isolement Sociale contacten buiten de groep worden afgeraden, en waar ze wel plaatsvinden, gezien als mogelijkheden tot prediking. Zo wordt het bijvoorbeeld ten strengste afgeraden om buiten de groep te trouwen (hoewel er geen sancties op staan als een Getuige dit toch doet). Dit maakt de leden sociaal erg afhankelijk van de lokale groep. Kinderen van Jehova's getuigen hebben het soms moeilijk doordat hun gedrag stuit op onbegrip en soms zelfs intolerantie van anderen. Ze vallen op doordat ze bijvoorbeeld geen verjaardagen of Sinterklaas vieren en hun ouders vergezellen bij het van-huis-tot-huis werk. Dit kan er toe leiden dat ze slachtoffer worden van pesten en treiteren. Sociale contacten hebben Getuigen voornamelijk binnen hun lokale groep. Als een lid wordt uitgesloten (geëxcommuniceerd) valt de groep weg (Getuigen mogen niet spreken met uitgeslotenen) en daarmee vaak het volledige sociale netwerk. Deze regels zijn ook van toepassing op familieleden. Jehova's getuigen mogen niet met buitenshuiswonende uitgesloten familieleden omgaan, tenzij het om 'noodzakelijke familieaangelegenheden' gaat (volgens een richtlijn uit 1981). Degenen die vrijwillig uit de organisatie stappen, worden teruggetrokken genoemd; op hen zijn dezelfde regels van toepassing als op uitgeslotenenZie ook Ex-Jehova's getuigen. Dit is een machtig wapen dat (volgens critici en ex-leden) - ook als dreigmiddel - veelvuldig wordt gebruikt om kritische leden de mond te snoeren. Volgens de organisatie zelf is het een noodzakelijk middel om de "geestelijke reinheid" van de gemeenschap te bewaren en om een onberouwvolle zondaar tot inkeer te brengen. Nadruk op de prediking Prediking is voor alle leden verplicht en wordt door veel mensen aangeduid als "langs de deuren gaan". Bekend zijn de aanbellende Jehova's getuigen die vragen of ze "even met u over God en de Bijbel mogen praten". Hoewel "de voet tussen de deur zetten" slechts spreekwoordelijk is, wekt het "langs de deuren gaan" vaak ergernis op. Naast het gedwongen karakter van de prediking, is er ook kritiek op het exclusieve karakter ervan als "dienst". In De Wachttoren wordt het van-huis-tot-huis werk "de apostolische methode" genoemd waarvoor "geen vervanging" is''De Wachttoren'', 15 januari 1991, blz. 11. Tegenstanders van deze aanpak wijzen erop dat er geen enkel verslag in de Bijbel staat van Jezus of een apostel die van deur tot deur gaat ter evangelisatie, maar wel van spreken in tempels, op openbare pleinen en in particuliere huizen van mede-christenen. Hoewel de redactie van de Nieuwe-Wereldvertaling in Handelingen 5:42 en 20:20 kiest voor het woordgebruik "van huis tot huis", wijzen critici erop dat dit niet onaangekondigde bezoeken aan niet-groepsleden betreft volgens het model dat de Getuigen hanteren. Dit zou bijvoorbeeld blijken uit het gebruik van de term in Handelingen 20:20, waar Paulus tot zijn medegelovigen zegt dat hij hen "van huis tot huis" heeft onderwezen. Zelfs de voetnoot van deze tekst in de Nieuwe-Wereldvertaling zelf spreekt van de alternatieve vertaling "in particuliere huizen"Zie het gebruik van dezelfde term in Handelingen 2:46; naar analogie van de vertaling van de term in de Nieuwe-Wereldvertaling zou dit betekenen dat de eerste christenen hun maaltijden "van huis tot huis" zouden nuttigen. 1914 "Een belangrijke controverse richt zich op de 1914-doctrine. Dat begon met de voorspelling van Russell, die ruim een eeuw geleden profeteerde dat het einde van de wereld zich in 1914 zou voltrekken (ssII:99). Toen het voorzegde einde uitbleef, werd de betekenis van het jaartal geherinterpreteerd tot de huidige exegese: Jezus begon in 1914 zijn regering over het koninkrijk en het aftellen tot de uiteindelijke Apocalyps ving toen aan. ... Afgezien van deze leerstellige mutaties, kleeft er tevens een fundamenteel probleem aan de berekening die aan '1914' ten grondslag ligt. Niet alleen is de constructie van de 2520 jaren op basis van uiteenlopende bijbelse fragmenten - een overigens gangbare calculus in het Amerikaanse millennistische milieu (zie Boyer 1992:88) - uitermate arbitrair, de werkelijk zwakke plek is de aanname van de verwoesting van Jeruzalem in 607 v.Chr.. De veronderstelde gebeurtenissen in dat jaar, uitgangsdatum voor de 2520 jaar, vinden namelijk onder godsdiensthistorici en archeologen geen enkele bevestiging". Houding tegenover de wereld Jehova's getuigen weigeren militaire dienstplicht en andere blijken van loyaliteit aan de staat zoals het zingen van het volkslied of het groeten van de vlag. Sinds mei 1996 accepteren ze vervangende niet-militaire dienstplicht: het wordt gezien als een vorm van belasting''De Wachttoren'' van 1 mei 1996. In de voorgaande jaren werden Jehova's getuigen die wel vervangende dienst accepteerden uitgesloten. In sommige landen werden Jehova's getuigen die vervangende dienst weigerden langdurig gevangengezetHet rapport over 1988 van Amnesty International meldt dat in Frankrijk "dat jaar meer dan 500 gewetensbezwaarden inzake militaire dienst, van wie het overgrote deel Jehova's Getuigen, werden ingesloten". In datzelfde jaar werden er in Italië "naar verluidt ongeveer 1000 gewetensbezwaarden, het merendeel Jehova's Getuigen, in 10 militaire gevangenissen ingesloten vanwege hun weigering om militaire dienst of vervangende burgerdienst te verrichten". In het Besturend Lichaam van Jehova's getuigen was een meerderheid al sinds eind jaren 1970 vóór afschaffing van sancties op het accepteren van vervangende dienst, maar bleef dit door gehandhaafd tot 1996 omdat de benodigde tweederdemeerderheid die noodzakelijk is om een doctrinaire wijziging ("nieuw licht") door te voeren met één stem niet werd gehaaldFranz, Gewetensconflict, pag. 120-126 en 150-151 en In search of Christian freedom, pag. 257-268. Het Wachttorengenootschap heeft op geen enkele wijze excuses aanbeboden aan degenen die hierdoor werden getroffen. Hoewel Jehova's getuigen gehoorzaamheid aan de overheid zijn verschuldigd en zij dus ook hun belastingen betalen, zullen zij niet gaan stemmen en gebruikelijk ook niet actief deelnemen aan door de overheid opgezette programma's, bijvoorbeeld ter verbetering van een wijk of iets dergelijks indien dit een politiek karakter heeft. Jehova's getuigen zijn over het algemeen terughoudend als het gaat over het najagen van een wereldse carrière. Relatief weinig Jehova's getuigen volgen daarom hogere opleidingen (HBO of universiteit). Dit is door de jaren heen wel aan het bijtrekken, steeds meer jongeren gaan toch studeren. Bloedtransfusie Een mediagevoelige kritiek betreft het verbod op bloedtransfusies, vooral wanneer het kinderen betreft die zelf nog geen keuze kunnen maken. Zowel inhoudelijk is er kritiek op die leer als op de inconsistenties ervan. Een bekend voorbeeld van inconsistentie in dit verband is het standpunt tegenover bloedplasma. Bloedplasma bestaat voor ongeveer 92 procent uit water; de rest bestaat uit kleine bloedbestanddelen zoals globulines, fibrogenen en albumine. Elk van deze bestanddelen afzonderlijk wordt beschouwd als een zaak van het persoonlijke geweten van de getuige, maar een transfusie van deze componenten in samengevoegde vorm (dus als bloedplasma) is een grondslag voor excommunicatie (uitsluiting). Zoals uit bovenstaand voorbeeld blijkt, wordt het verbod ook toegepast op bloedbestanddelen en zijn transfusies van witte of rode bloedlichamen verboden. Maar andere componenten worden wel toegestaan (zoals de genoemde kleine bloedbestanddelen ofwel bloedfracties). Critici wijzen vaak op het in hun ogen arbitraire karakter van de samenstelling van categorieën van verboden en toegestane bestanddelen. Bloedschuld Omdat bepaalde regels binnen deze organisatie in de loop der jaren zijn aangepast (op sommige punten versoepeld), is het mogelijk dat er in het verleden fatale beslissingen zijn opgelegd door groepsdruk, die nu door nieuwe interpretatie ("nieuw licht") tot een andere situatie zouden kunnen leiden. Een voorbeeld hiervan zijn sterfgevallen die voortvloeiden uit de weigering van orgaantransplantaties vanwege het verbod hierop (orgaantransplantaties worden in de huidige interpretatie aan het eigen geweten overgelaten, maar waren voorheen grondslag voor uitsluiting). Sommigen beweren om deze reden dat het Wachttorengenootschap zich hierdoor in zekere zin bloedschuld op de hals heeft gehaald. Nieuwe-Wereldvertaling Jehova's getuigen hebben geruime tijd gebruikgemaakt van diverse bijbelvertalingen. Hun wettelijke corporatie, het Wachttorengenootschap, heeft ongeveer 40 verschillende Bijbelvertalingen gedrukt. Maar omdat ze menen dat veel vertalingen beïnvloed zijn door overleveringen en geloofsbelijdenissen hebben ze, net als vele andere religies, een eigen vertaling gemaakt: de Nieuwe-Wereldvertaling. Dit is voor de meeste Getuigen de enige vertaling die ze gebruiken. Sommige bijbelgeleerden vinden dat sommige passages wel erg 'creatief' vertaald zijn zodat ze de leer van de Jehova's getuigen weergeven, terwijl andere de Nieuwe-Wereldvertaling juist weer aanduiden als een uitstekende Bijbelvertaling in begrijpelijke taal, waarbij de vertalers nauwgezet en consequent te werk zijn gegaan. De Nieuwe-Wereldvertaling is inmiddels in ongeveer 70 talen uitgegeven met een totale oplage van ruim 139 miljoen exemplaren. Zie ook * Vrije Bijbelonderzoekers * Niet-Joodse slachtoffers van het naziregime Noten Externe links * Wachttorengenootschap Officiële site van het Wachttorengenootschap * Jehovah's Getuigen Artikelen over Jehova's Getuigen geschreven door cultureel-antropoloog Richard Singelenberg * Jehovah's Witness Media Site Officiële nieuws- en informatiesite van het Wachttorengenootschap * Watchtower Information Service Nieuws-, discussie- en informatiesite over Jehovah's Getuigen vanuit een kritisch standpunt Categorie:Jehova's getuigen Categorie:Nieuwe religieuze beweging